Sonic Thriller
by Inazumasonic
Summary: ¿Sera capaz, el heroico erizo azul, de enfrentarse a las criaturas mas siniestras y escalofriantes de la noche?
1. Chapter 1

_**Bueno este es el primer fanfic de Sonic que hago...se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba Thriller pero en versión Glee.**_

_**Espero que les guste ^^**_

_**(Los personajes de Sonic no me pertenecen)"que rollo ¬¬"**_

Era un día como otro cualquiera o eso creían dos amigos que aprovechaban la poca perturbación del ambiente para descansar o bien realizar sus hobbys.

Un joven erizo azul de ojos esmeralda descansaba recostado sobre el tronco de un gran árbol. A pocos metros del majestuoso árbol había como un pequeño garaje donde un zorro amarillo de dos colas arreglaba su viejo avión tranquilamente.

-bien esto casi esta...-dijo el zorro mientras ajustaba algunos tornillos del motor del avión -oye Sonic, ¿te importa probar si arranca?

-de acuerdo-dijo levantándose para luego subirse en el avión, y encenderlo-

-¡genial parece que fun...!-pero su frase fue cortada por una gran nube de humo procedente del motor-

-si, parece que si funciona, Tails-dijo el erizo para después empezar a reír a carcajadas-

-vaya...creía que ya lo había conseguido- dijo Tails mientras agitaba su mano para ahuyentar el humo-

-mala suerte amigo, sigue intentándolo-dijo con una sonrisa divertida-

Tails soltó un largo suspiro.

-pero si ya lo he intentado todo...

-pues se te debe de haber escapado algo-dijo Sonic mientras bajaba del avión-

-quizás...-dijo mientras pensaba donde se podría encontrar el fallo por el cual el viejo tornado no arrancaba, aunque una voz capto su atención-

-¡SONIC!-grito una eriza rosa, que rápidamente se abalanzo sobre Sonic para abrazarlo-

-¡ah!, ¡suéltame!-se quejo el erizo

-¡vaya, tú siempre igual de cariñoso!-le grito mientras lo soltaba-

-ya me conoces...

-bueno da igual, lo importante es que no te hayas olvidado de nuestra cita-dijo sonriendo-

-¿cita?, ¿de que hablas?-pregunto confuso-

-no me digas...-hizo que apareciera su martillo de la nada-...que se te ha olvidado-dijo con fuego en sus ojos-

bueno...es que...ahora mismo...no recuerdo nada de una cita-dijo nervioso a la vez que daba un paso hacia atrás- a lo mejor si me refrescas la memoria...

-¡ay!...¡esta bien!-dijo enfadada-pues veras, hace un par de días te fuiste a hacer un largo viaje del que volviste hace poco ¿no?

-si...-se limito a decir-

-¿no recuerdas que yo no quería que te fueras tanto tiempo?

-esto...¡ah, si! ¡ya lo recuerdo!

-¿y no recuerdas nada más?

-pues...

De repente vino a su cabeza lo sucedido.

**Flashback**

_-por favor, Sonic no te vayas-dijo Amy abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas-_

_-pero si solo voy a estar fuera durante un tiempo..._

_-ya...pero tus viajes siempre se acaban alargando mucho-dijo soltándolo-_

_-pero, me tengo que ir..._

_Amy agacho la cabeza y Sonic la observo sin saber muy bien que podía hacer para convencerla de que lo dejara ir._

_-oye Amy, que tal...si cuando yo vuelva...tenemos una cita..._

_-¿eh? ¿una cita? ¿en serio?¿me lo prometes?-dijo incrédula-_

_-te lo prometo...-dijo sonriente-_

_-¡genial!-grito emocionada a la vez que volvía a saltar encima del erizo azul para abrazarlo de nuevo-_

_-pero para ello quiero poner una condición ¿vale?_

_-¿eh? Vale..._

_-me tienes que dejar ir a hacer este viaje..._

_-um...-se puso a pensar-esta bien, pero no olvides tu promesa-_

_-tranquila, no la olvidare..._

**Fin Flashback**

-si ya me acuerdo...siento haberlo olvidado-dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca-

-bueno, no importa. Venga vamos-dijo cogiéndolo de la mano-

-¿a donde?-pregunto Sonic-

-pues a nuestra cita...¿a donde va a ser sino?

-es que...tengo que...-dijo mientras pensaba una escusa para librarse de la cita-...¡ayudar a Tails a reparar su avión!

-¿um?...no te preocupes seguro que a Tails no le importa-dijo mirando al mencionado que había estado observando la conversación de sus dos amigos-

-tranquilos a mi no me molesta, puedo repararlo yo solo...

-ves, ahora vamos-dijo jalando a Sonic del brazo, de mientras el erizo miraba a su amigo con cara de "¿por que me haces esto?"-

-lo siento-susurro Tails-

Lo que no se imaginaba ninguno de los tres es que mientras ellos vivían esta situación algo cómica, el otro lugar de Mobbius cierto científico con una absurda idea de dominar el mundo, estaba planeando algo terrorífico.

-solo unos retoques más y mi experimento será un existo-dijo pulsando botones-¡al fin!-grito emocionado-¿seré capaz de pulsar el último botón?

-tu verás...-dijo alguien entre las sombras-

-creo...¡que si!-dijo apretando por fin el botón y empezando a reír-

El laboratorio entero empezó a brillar con una luz roja escalofriante, la máquina que se encontraba en el centro de las sala, de donde procedía la siniestra luz, empezó a abrir sus puertas y de ella empezaron a emerger unas criaturas extrañas, se movían de una forma extraña como si fueran...

-¡zombys, mis zombys por fin han cobrado vida!¡muajajajajajaja!-rió Eggman-

-vaya...parece que lo has logrado-hablo otra vez el extraño entre las sombras-

-¿es que acaso dudabas de mi?

-pues la verdad es que si...

-¡um! ¡bah! Da igual...lo que importa ahora es que lo he conseguido, al fin podre conquistar el mundo...y ese maldito erizo no podrá hacer nada para evitarlo ¡mujajajajajaja!

**CONTINUARA...**


	2. Cita con Zombys igual a ¿?

El sol resplandecía majestuoso sobre el cielo azul, donde lo único que habitaba en esos momentos eran unas pequeñas nubes acompañadas del ágil vuelo de los pájaros.

En tierra firme una eriza rosa jalaba del brazo a su acompañante para que la siguiera y que no se escapara. Ella iba muy feliz aunque el erizo azul no parecía tan alegre como su compañera o eso parecía, quien sabe lo que el valiente héroe ocultaba en su corazón, solo él tenia la respuestas que nadie conocía y que nadie conocerá según pesaba él.

-¿a donde vamos?-pregunto Amy-

-tu sabrás...

-¿como que yo se? Tu eres el que me propuso la cita, así que seras TU el que SABE a donde vamos-dijo enfadada mientras señalaba a Sonic con el dedo-

Sonic dio un largo suspiro.

-esto...que tal...si...vamos...um...a donde quieras ir-contesto el erizo ya cansado por que no se le ocurría ninguna idea-

-a donde yo quiera ir...-y se puso a pensar a que lugar iría-pues...um...¡ya sé! ¡Al parque de atracciones!

-al parque de atracciones...¿quien vota a favor de ir?-dicho esto los dos levantaron la mano-pues bien, vayamos al parque de atracciones

Y los dos pusieron rumbo a su destino. Una vez llegaron...

-¿a cual subimos primero?-pregunto nerviosa la eriza mientras miraba hacia todas partes-

-¿que tal?...si vamos a la noria-propuso, señalando la atracción nombrada que se encontraba a pocos metros de ellos dos-

-¿que? ¿la noria? Mejor no...

-¿que tiene de malo? ¿es que te dan miedo las alturas?-pregunto algo confuso-

-no tienes ni idea de como va esto...

-¿¡eh?-dijo Sonic cada vez más confuso-

-en las citas la noria siempre se deja para el final, cuando esta anocheciendo, ya que queda muy romántico-dijo mientras lo imaginaba- así que...mejor ¡vamos a la montaña rusa!-dijo cogiendo a Sonic del brazo para luego salir corriendo-

-lo que tu digas...-dijo mirando hacia otro lado-

De mientras...

Tails intentaba por todos los medios que conocía, arreglar su viejo tornado, pero desgraciadamente no hubo suerte.

-¡me rindo!¡no hay manera de arreglarlo!-grito cansado a la vez que se dejaba caer al suelo-¡pero por que no funciona! Si lo he probado todo-dijo reicorporandose hasta quedar sentado en el suelo-

De repente escucho una voz familiar...

-¡Tails!-grito una conejita de color crema seguida por su pequeño amiguito azul volador-

-¿eh? ¿que quieres Cream?

-¡nos persiguen!-dijo al llegar junto a Tails-

-¿persiguen? ¿quien?-pregunto algo alarmado-

-¡unas criaturas muy raras!-exclamo inquieta-

-¿criaturas raras?

-si, aparecieron mientras Cheese y yo recogíamos flores y empezaron a perseguirnos

-chao, chao-dijo el pequeño Cheese igual de alterado que su amiga-

De la nada empezaron a escucharse unas "voces" a pocos metro de ellos, los tres miraron hacia el lugar donde procedía ese sonido y pudieron contemplar con horror y temor como unas siniestras criaturas se aproximaban a ellos con un paso torpe y lento que hacia que se mecieran un poco.

-¿¡QUE SON ESAS COSAS?-grito con horror al verlas-

-¡oh no!¡nos han encontrado! …...¡rápido Tails salgamos de aquí!-dijo nerviosas y asustada-

-vale...-dijo cuando al fin reacciono, pero al mirar hacia todos los lados se dieron cuenta de que...-¡estamos rodeados!

-¿no hay forma de escapar?-pregunto cada vez más asustada-

-solo...-y fijo su mirada en su avión-

-¡eso es el tornado! ¡vamos Tails enciendelo!-dijo mientras ella y Cheese se subían en el tornado-

-bien-se subió junto a ella y justo cuando iba a arrancar recordó que no funcionaba-¡maldición! Lo había olvidado ¡esta roto!

-¿¡que?

-¡chao!-dijo señalando a los "zombys" que se acercaban cada vez más-

-¡Tails haz algo!-dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos-

-lo intento pero esto no funciona-dijo mientras giraba la llave que arrancaba al tornado una y otra vez-

-¡Tails!-grito angustiada al ver que las criaturas estaban a punto de alcanzarlos-

-¡ah!¡maldito avión!-grito enfurecido a la vez que golpeaba MUY fuertemente el panel de control del avión-

Para su sorpresa cuando lo golpeo todos los botones y pantallas del panel empezaron a brillar y el tornado arranco.

-¡eh! ¡genial!...vaya con que el fallo estaba en el panel de mandos y yo venga mirar el motor jeje-dijo rascándose la nuca-

-¡Tails, vayámonos de aquí!

-¿que? ¡ah! ¡es verdad! ¡se me habían olvidado esas cosas!

Una vez puso en marcha el pequeño avión salieron de hay rápidamente.

-"tengo que contarle esto a Sonic. Pero...¿donde estará?·-pensó el zorro de dos colas-

Aunque Tails no lo sabia su mejor amigo estaba ahora mismo en el parque de atracciones, más concretamente el la puerta de "La Casa Del Terror".

-¿de verdad quieres entrar hay?-pregunto Sonic-

-pues claro, ademas...aparte de la noria, esta es la única atracción donde todavía no hemos estado...-contesto Amy-

-esta bien-dijo el erizo azul empezando a camiar hacía la atracción-

-"genial, ahora en la casa del terror..."

**En la imaginación de Amy**

_Están los dos juntos andando por unos pasillos oscuros..._

_-tengo miedo- dice Amy-_

_-no te preocupes Amy, yo te protegeré-dice Sonic-_

_-en..en serio Sonic..._

_-claro que si. Yo nunca dejaría que te pasara nada...-dice con mirada de enamorado-_

_-Sonic..._

_Los dos se acercan poco a poco y cuando están a punto de besarse...se escucha "¡AMY" y esto hace que la nombrada salga de su mundo..._

**Fin imaginación de Amy**

-¡Amy, vamos!-grita Sonic desde lejos-

-¿que? ¡ah si! ¡ya voy!-grita mientras corre hacía donde esta su amor-

Una vez los dos entraron y caminaron por los oscuros y silencioso pasillos...

-"vamos a poner mi plan en marcha"-pensó la erizo-tengo miedo...

-miedo...¿de que? Si desde que entramos no ha aparecido ningún fantasma...me parece que nos han timado...

-¡que!..." vaya esto no ha salido como yo esperaba...aunque ahora que lo dice es verdad, ¿donde están esos malditos fantasmas? Si no salen Sonic no podrá "protegerme" de ellos...¡venga salid de donde estáis!"-pensó Amy-

A los pocos segundos empezaron a salir "zombys" por todos los lados, aunque eran muchos, quizás demasiados...

-ja o no sale ninguno o salen todos a la vez-dijo con mucha tranquilidad-

-"ahora es el momento"...¡Sonic, tengo mie...-

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase uno de los "zombys" se abalanzo sobre ella para atacarla, por suerte Sonic se dio cuenta a tiempo de esto y logro apartar a Amy de la trayectoria de la criatura.

-pero bueno...¿desde cuando esta permitido atacar a los clientes?-dijo Sonic-

Los "zombys" ignoraron las palabras del erizo y siguieron atacándolos, mientras Sonic y Amy los esquivaban.

-algo me dice que vosotros no trabajáis aquí-volvió a hablar el erizo azul-

-¿que hacemos, Sonic?-pregunto preocupada-

-pues lo primero será salir de aquí...

-entendido-dijo para después sacar su martillo Piko Piko de la nada-

Los dos se fueron abriendo camino entre los pasillos infectados por las criaturas. Cuando por fin parecía que se habían librado de ellos algo toco la espalda de Amy, esta se volteo poco a poco para al final encontrarse cara a cara con un horrendo rostro.

¡QUE MIEDO!-grito y luego golpeo a la criatura tan fuertemente con su gran martillo que salio disparada contra la pared-

-va...vaya-susurro Sonic-

-¿que pasa es que a ti no te da miedo?-dijo cruzándose de brazos-

-yo de lo que tengo miedo es de tu miedo-dijo recordando el martillazo que su amiga le había dado al "zomby"-

-¿tu que hubieras echo si hubieras visto eso tan cerca de ti y de repente?

-bueno vale, vale...tranquila-dijo dirigiéndote hacia donde estaba la criatura que segundos antes Amy había golpeado-

-¿que vas a hacer?-pregunto confusa la erizo rosa-

-comprobar si sigue vivo-contesto con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro, pero esta se borro al ver lo que era esa criatura-pero...esto no es una persona ni tampoco un zomby...esto es...

**CONTINUARA...**


End file.
